monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evil Grin
Thanks for welcoming me! Yeah I really like Unite but I'm nowhere near as far as you. Still too addicted to Tri to actually make any progress in Unite XD. Also can't wait for Portable 3rd due to it actually having the SA in the game. In Unite I'm making due with the GL and Bow but it feels strange not being able to have access to the SA. Oh well I'll get HR 9 eventually =). Thanks for welcoming me again.Tigrexslayer12 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Tigrexslayer12 Hey Hmm... now that you brought up the 6 star urgent topic any recommendations on armor and weapons for Hypno or Shen Gaoran? I'll probably use a GS on both of them but, don't know what armor I should have. Also this is just my opinion, but I found the Rathian and Rathalos way easier in Unite then in Tri do you think so too?Tigrexslayer12 18:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Bowguns Good Work Dude! Re: I'm the only one who will listen? That's quite an assumption you make there. >_> Just kidding... go to Gene's Stuff. He has uploaded images of all items/armors/weapons/etc in mhfu. You'd have to scan through the images to find the ones you seek but he should have all of them there. In case you don't know what some of them look like just tell me and I'll add those myself after you made the pages. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't Alright Hmm wut lol I thought you were leaving the wiki? Nvm,for that i been MIA for some time anyway due to life issues and a bullshit computer. Still playing MHFU? Gamer4845 14:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC)gamer4845 Thanks Thanks for the work you've been doing on the Bowgun pages. It's much appreciated. :) Lord Loss 16:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: I already forgot that was you. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Years Thanks for the Unite tip :D i like how you think bro keep at it :) glad to finaly meet another hardcore fan lol (finaly) lol message meh RathalosBane 23:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) haha i would boast that i am a skilled hunter but there are definitly those who have mastered the game lol i also soloed MHFU ( i miss akantor=quickpainles cash) lol so yah pretty much i just play tri now. what are your veiws on MHT3g??? lol RathalosBane 12:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) definitly excited about it =P though i definitly hope it comes to the U.S i will still buy it if they dont :) are you getting the 3ds for it??? RathalosBane 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) random cool pic i found------------> Lulz hahaha yah i agree why wait a year :) haha and i am in the same sit you are in lol saving for driving lessons :) lol and thats why i asked for one for christmas :) which is pretty sad for a 16 year old guy haha. the package is so freaking EPICCCC :D RathalosBane 14:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice ! and dang that sucks i hate region locks :( lame stuff hahaha tho i can definitly hack :) are you still planning on getting 3G even tho it is locked???RathalosBane 14:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was banned from the chat because I said I didn't like MLP. LOL -Master_callos Question regarding upcoming Nintendo event Hello! I was browsing the Monster Hunter Wiki and noticed you were located in the UK. We actually have an opportunity for a MH community member to help Nintendo with their upcoming Unleashed tour in London on May 24-26. This is a paid opportunity, so you will have to be 18 or over, but if you're available/interested, please let me know ASAP and I can provide you with additional details. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC)